


Brain Bleach (Your Password is Incorrect Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Fluff, Hacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles asks Sean to hack the Brotherhood website. Sean discovers something unexpected...





	Brain Bleach (Your Password is Incorrect Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Password is Incorrect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547364) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 
  * In response to a prompt by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



“I need you to hack the Brotherhood website,” the Professor announced one night after dinner.

“Why me?” Sean had whined.

“You're the closest thing to a hacker we've got.”

That was scary. Sean was an amateur, at best.

“The Brotherhood has just come into possession of certain sensitive computer files. We need to retrieve them before they're leaked.”

“'Help me, Obi-Wan. You're my only hope,'” Sean quoted under his breath.

“Pardon?”

Sean shook his head. “Nothing. I'm going to need Cheetos and Mountain Dew. Lots of Mountain Dew.”

The Professor nodded, not even looking disapproving. Holy shit, this really must be serious.

Sean cracked his knuckles and fired up his laptop.

Hours later, he stared at his laptop screen gloomily, and a little blearily. He'd figured out how the website's passwords were formatted and that Magneto was the admin, but it seemed Erik hadn't fallen into any of the usual traps most people often would while formatting passwords.

With a sigh, Sean surrendered to the inevitable and unleashed a password cracker, though he knew it would leave traces. At least he could sneak a nap while it worked.

He awoke some time later with an angry telepath at his side. “Mister Cassidy.” Disapproval dripped from the man's lips.

“I've got a password program running. Just thought I'd take a nap while it works its magic.”

“And has it?”

“Has it what?”

“Worked its magic.”

Sean woke up his computer and stared at the screen. “Shit.”

Charles leaned in for a look. “Bloody fucking hell.”

Username: Magneto  
Password: CharlesXavier<3<3<3

The Professor's fair skin had turned six shades of red, from beet to cherry to apple. “Er, Sean, what would it be worth to forget you ever saw that?”

“Not sure I can ever unsee that.”

“Try.”

“Six-month supply of weed, enough to keep me too stoned to imagine anything about you and Erik.”

“Done. Now retrieve those files.” The Professor wheeled away.

But Sean knew he wasn't likely to forget any time soon, no matter what he did.

Brain bleach. Yeah, that was what he needed. Brain bleach.


End file.
